Little Red
by purplebatman
Summary: Redhood's got a sidekick. A girl, 12, black hair, teal eyes, 5'3". Not all the intresting, right? Well it isn't, until the league noticed. (Rated T for Jason potty mouth) Hiatus (I want to write more, but I got in a play so I basically have no more free time!)


The erie sound of combat boots hitting title echoed through the watchtowers hall. Most of the heroes and their sidekicks were staring in silence and curiosity at the two heroes. Well, they weren't exactly heroes. They were the gray area. The uncertainty. The issue that kept people up at night. They were the Redhood and Little Red. Unlike Redhood, Little Red wore black skinny jeans, a plain with t-shirt, and an open red hoodie. She had two black pony tails sticking out of wholes in her red motorcycle helmet. Her holster made two of the many guns on her visible. The big six (with Nightwing replacing Batman after his death) had requested a meeting, and there was no way in hell he was leaving his sidekick behind so they could kidnap her. (They had tried that before.) They contuined walking until they came to huge double doors near the end of the halls. Redhood pushed them open angrily to reavel Nightwing, Superman, Flash, Wonderwoman, Martian Manhunter, and Green Lantern sitting around a confrence table that had one open chair. Redhood went to sit down and Little Red stood against the wall.

"Good to see you Redhood. How have you been?" asked Flash trying to ease some tension.

"Cut the crap. Why did you call me here?"

"Uh, mabey Little Red shouldn't be here for this." said Nightwing caustously.

Redhood narowed his eyes at Nightwing from behind the helmet.

"There's a place the sidekicks like to hang out. Flash can show her there." suggested Nightwing.

Little Red looked at Redhood, who nodded slightly. "I can find it." was all she said before walking out the door.

"So why did they kid need to leave? If this is anther atempt to take her it's not going to work. She had full rounds on all her guns and has two guns with kyrptonite bullets."

The big six all had horrified expressions on there faces. They couldn't beleive any one would let a kid handle guns- let alone kill!

"Well, we have a proposition for you..."

* * *

Little Red was wandering around the watchtower, half looking for the room she was supposed to be in. Untill she felt her arm be grabbed and she was pulled into a room. She came face to face with a two giggling blond girls in civilian clothing.

"So you're redhood's sidekick?" asked one.

"Uh, ya. What of it?"

"Well we're Wonder girl and Supergirl."

"Ok."

"Martian Manhunter told us to find you and bring you to the room we all like to hang out in. Now that Redhood might be part of the league, he thinks you should get to know us all." said the slightly taller blond.

"Cassie! You weren't supposed to say he was going to be part of the league!" coplained the other blond.

"Oh ya! Forget I told you that!"

"K." muttered Little Red.

The two blonds began to explain about where everything was in the watchtower, but Little Red wasn't really listening. She was to busy thinking about what the sightly taller blond (Wonder girl?) said. _Now that Redhood might be part of the league. _What was that even supposed to mean? Didn't they hate people like Jason and her? She heard the sound of Jasons boots approching the doors she had been pulled through and really wanted to jump up and demand answers, but decided to wait.

"Red, come on. We're leaving." called Redhood from the doorway. He was with a grinning Nightwing.

"K." said Little Red, walking away from the two girls without so much as a 'bye'. Redhood took no notice of this, the kid was antisocial. Who wasn't? But it made Nightwing frown slightly.

"So what was that about?" asked Little Red.

"I'll tell you at home, come on."

"Why's he comming with?" asked Little Red, tilting her head towards Nightwing.

"He's gonna help us pack."

"Why do we need to pack?"

"Because where going to stay somewhere else for a while."

"Where?"

"You'll find out."

"When am I gonna find out?"

"When we get there." said Redhood as they were engulfed in the light from the zetatube and steped out into a grimy Gotham alley.

"Are we there yet?" asked Little Red sarcasticaly.

Redhood rolled his eyes and lifted up Little Red piggy back style. Nightwing briefly wondered how old she was, it was really hard to tell with the helmet on. Nightwing listened as Redhood told a joke and Little Red laughed. The walk as pretty silent other than that. Nightwing's mind wondered to Robin for the rest of the walk untill Redhood spoke up.

"Here we are." mubled as he stuck a key into a door. He opened it to reavel a tidy four room apartment. Nightwing walked into the tidy living room/ kitchen. In the kitchen there was simply an oven, sink, empty counter, a cabitent, and a refridgerator. He watched as Jason pulled two suitcases and two boxes out from under the couch. He handed a neon red suitcase with a H on it and a box to Little Red after he put her down on the couch.

"Go pack up."

"Can I go say bye to Tyler?"

"Sure. After you pack and change you clothes."

Little Red groaned slightly but went to pack up. Redhood walked away with his own box and suitcase. Nightwing decided the best course of action was to awkwardly stand near the door untill they finished. 17 minutes later Little red came out of her room with a full suitcase and box. She had changed into a band t-shirt (The Fray), bootcut darkwash jeans, and red sneakers. Her hair was pulled into a messy pony tail. With the helmet off Nightwing could see she was around 11 or 12, tall, but around 11 or 12. _Hm, around Robins age. _Thought Nightwing.

"Jason! I'm gonna go say bye!" called Little Red from the living room.

"Did you finish packing?" Jason called back.

"Uh, ya!" called Little Red.

"Be back in 15!"

With that, little Red darted out the window onto to the fire-escape and started going up.

"What's her name?" asked Nightwing as she dissapered up the fire escape.

"Hazel. Hazel Alexia Quinn." answered Jason as he walked into the room, packed up.

"We should leave in around 90 minutes."

"Good. That's enough time to get take out."

"From where?"

"Culture Smash."

"What kind of food do they have?"

"Everything. We usaly get eggrolls, mac-and-cheese, and oreo pie."

"Alfred would beat you for that."

"Ya, ya. What do you want bird brain?"

"I'll have what you just said, and fries."

"Alfred would KILL you for that."

"I'm willing to risk it."

Redhood chuckled slightly while dialing the number on his cellphone. He placed the order by only saying 'Ya it's Jason. The usual and a side of fries.'

"Alright, they'll be here in 10 minutes."

"So, where'd you find the kid?"

"Oh you know, the usal way."

"YOU IMPREGNATED SOMEONE?!"

"WHAT?! No, no, no, no, no, no! I meant the usal way for us! Not normal people. AND WHO DID YOU THINK I IMPREGNATED?!"

"Oh, thank God!"

"WHO DID YOU THINK I IMPREGNATED?!"

"I dunno, maybe Kori..."

"ROY IS DATING KORI!"

"I THOUGHT ROY WAS DATING CHESER!"

"NO! THEY BROKE UP AFTER LIAN WAS BORN."

"SO KORI'S DATING ROY?"

"DUH!"

_Knock Knock Knock _"Delivery!"

The boys paused for a moment and stared at each other for a minute before Jason walked to the door to get the food.

"I'm gonna go get Hazel. You might want to change your clothes."

"Why?"

"Where Hazel goes, Tyler goes, and vice virsa."

While Dick went to change, Jason went up the fire escape. A few minutes mintues later, Dick, Jason, Hazel, and Tyler were all sitting around a small round table digging in.

"Oh my god adopt me!" said Tyler while chewing on an eggroll.

"Sure kid. As soon as you pick up some table manners." joked Jason.

"Why do you want to be adopted?" inquired Hazel curiously.

"Because I got like one D on a report card and Scar has an anurism! Plus, your food is so much better than her vegan kick crap." complained Tyler.

"Ty! You got a D! On what?" inturigated Jason. Nightwing was suprised to see his Jason going all big brother over some random kid.

"Just in history, no one uses that in real life." whined Tyler.

"You're getting your grade up or you're grouned!" chastised Jason. Hazel was smirking contently and chewing her mac-and-cheese.

"You can't ground me!"

"Just watch me."

Tyler slouched over and mubled a "Whatever."

The rest of lunch was filled with small talk and Hazel and Tyler joking with each other. Until...

"Haze, where are ya moving anyway?" asked Tyler.

"I dunno, where _am_ I moving Jason?" questioned Hazel in an acussing voice, while narrowing her eyes at Jason and Dick.

"Well, Wayne Manor."

"_**WHAT**?!" _


End file.
